Orgullo de Serpiente
by learilla
Summary: Voldemort está alzándose y los alumnos de Hogwarts lo viven en sus propias entrañas. Bellatrix Black espera ansiosa la llegada de su nombramiento como mortífago, pero aún tiene que lidiar con su vida en la escuela y sus deseos adolescentes.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen. Sino a la archiricachona de Jotaká Rowling. ¿Ella no nos dio amoríos ni desventuras de la época pre-Harry? Pues nosotros que las escribimos. **

**Este fanfic participa en el Reto: I Guerra del foro Weird Sisters. **

**Nunca antes había escrito nada con Bellatrix y la verdad es que me ha gustado hacerlo, me gusta su personalidad y me siento a gusto usándola. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus críticas buenas y malas en las review! **

**Besitos de cocholate! Y recordad! Una Leara con reviews es una Leara contenta.**

_

* * *

__Uno y dos… se despierta el ruiseñor… _

El mundo mágico ya no es lo que era. Y eso le gusta.

Toques de queda antes de que se ponga el sol, los gritos de las pesadillas de los niños, los nervios de todos los traidores a la sangre, el olor del miedo de todos aquellos que deben temer su ira, la supremacía de todos los que son como ella, los sangre pura… El Señor Oscuro está a punto de alzarse, las señales son claras y la vida nunca ha sido tan maravillosa.

Y si a eso le añadimos el calor de aquel cuerpo tierno y tembloroso bajo el suyo, damos con la ecuación perfecta de la felicidad de cierta Black. Aquellos rizos pelirrojos huelen a melocotón y sus labios saben a fresas. Sus gemidos son música para sus oídos y sus gritos de dolor el incentivo que precisa su hambre voraz. La Slytherin es cruel y despiadada, quiere saciar su sed sin importarle en lo más mínimo el recipiente que le ayude a hacerlo. Sus manos se deslizan peligrosamente por los muslos de la niña, rápida y mortal, como la serpiente sin remordimientos que es.

-Grita para mí –sisea y la niña no puede hacer más que obedecerla.

_Tres, cuatro… aparece un gato… _

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido la chalada de tu hermana? –sentencia un Lucius Malfoy que lleva cerca de dos horas recorriendo Hogwarts. Está cansado, hambriento y con muchísimas ganas de estrangular a alguien. –Te lo juro Narcisa, si esa loca no aparece en los próximos diez minutos pienso irme sin ella. Estoy harto de que siempre tengamos que retrasar las reuniones por sus malditas excentricidades.

-Aparecerá, no te preocupes. Siempre lo hace.

Lucius miró con cierta repugnancia a su novia. Débil y sumisa. ¡Cuánto la odiaba por eso!, aunque en silencio supiera que eran esas dos cualidades las detonantes de que la hubiera elegido. Era hermosa, sí. Una belleza fría y sin vida que cegaba a todo aquel que la mirara, pero tan frágil que despertaba el miedo de quien deseara tocarla.

Por su lado, Narcisa miró nerviosa a ambos lados del pasillo en el que se encontraban y maldijo para sí. Su hermana Bellatrix era siempre la que se llevaba toda la diversión y ella la pobre idiota que se quedaba para escuchar las recriminaciones de sus compañeros Slytherin.

-Tú vuelve a revisar la lechucería. No sé que extraña fijación tiene con ella –dijo el rubio en tono seco, al mismo tiempo que emprendía su camino hacia las escaleras. –Yo volveré a mirar en las mazmorras.

No le sorprendió en absoluto toparse con una Ravenclaw de tercero en cuanto llegó a los sótanos. La niña huía despavorida de allí y él no pudo evitar fijarse en los moratones que asomaban bajo su falda y los mordiscos que trataba de tapar con su pelo. Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que lo había logrado. Esa brutalidad era la marca personal de Bella, todas acababan siempre así.

Por fin la había encontrado.

_Cinco, seis… ¿es que no lo veis?… _

Lucius se giró al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba por la visión que se iba formando ante él. Bellatrix, hermosa y mortífera al mismo tiempo. Aquello sí que podía denominarse belleza sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni duda al respecto. Sus labios completamente rojos por el trabajo realizado, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y sus ojos oscurecidos por el hambre y la pasión saciadas. Una diosa hecha carne. Una diosa que lucía gustosa la belleza de la muerte y el dolor. Sus movimientos felinos la dejaron a escasos centímetros del muchacho.

Ella le lanzó una mirada altiva, retándolo a recriminarle algo. Pasó su lengua por su labio superior complacida cuando él no dijo nada y siguió caminando.

-Hay algo que me intriga –dijo el chico mientras seguía a Bellatrix hasta la sala común de ambos. Él alargó su mano y la tomó del brazo. –Esas niñas… siempre acaban llenas de moratones y arañazos. El pelo revuelto, sus ojos llorosos, una sonrisa de extraña felicidad… Y tú en cambio, mírate. Ni un solo signo de que te hayan tocado. Debes ser realmente buena –él se acercó un poco más. Demasiado para el gusto de ella. –Una auténtica fiera.

La morena se revolvió furiosa, zafándose de él.

-Te diré una cosa, Malfoy y solo te la diré una vez. Así que escúchame bien, si es que esa estúpida melena plateada te lo permite. Nadie osa tocarme. ¿Entiendes? –el chico retrocedió ante la ferocidad de aquellos ojos de ébano. De un movimiento rápido, Lucius se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, buscando desesperado la varita. Ella se dio cuenta, pero solo se limitó a sonreír de satisfacción –Solo el Señor Oscuro podrá tomarme a su antojo. Solo de él dependerá si mi cuerpo se profane o no. Y en ese momento seré la bruja más feliz de la faz de la tierra.

Ella se giró y siguió su ascensión por las escaleras, justo cuando Lucius había dado con la varita.

-Conténtate con que conseguiste atrapar a la Black rubia y estúpida, –añadió sin pararse. – no tientes demasiado a tu suerte. Podría costarte caro.

_Siete, ocho… lo hará para bizcocho… _

El sol brillaba en los cielos azules del Hogwarts. Los más jóvenes jugaban en el lago con el calamar gigante, mientras que los de sexto y séptimo lo hacían tras los árboles. Hoy era un día especial. Esa misma noche, en las entrañas del bosque prohibido el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso los investiría como mortífagos, les concedería el mayor honor de sus vidas y ella por fin lo conocería. Bellatrix sonreía.

Su nombre acudía a su mente cada noche, generalmente mientras ella estaba en la ducha, despertándole así sentimientos que ya empezaba a dominar. Tirada en el césped como estaba, con el sol bañándola por completo, imaginaba las cosas que él le ordenaría hacer. Cazaría, torturaría y mataría por su señor. Y luego, cuando la sangre cubriera su cuerpo y el olor a muerte aun no la hubiera abandonado, él la tomaría, allí mismo, bebiéndose la sangre de los inocentes a los que ella había dado muerte.

Suspiró.

-¿En qué piensas Bella? –oyó a lo lejos la voz de su hermana, aunque en realidad no estuviera a más de dos metros haciéndo manitas con Lucius.

-Cállate Cissy –la reprendió ella por haberse atrevido a romper la magia de sus ensoñaciones.

-La gran Bellatrix Black es demasiado importante como para mezclarse con los simples magos mortales. –añadió mordazmente su novio. –Déjala con sus fantasías sádicas y enfermas, donde ella es feliz.

-Piérdete Malfoy.

Bella se giró sobre la hierba, adoptando una posición desde la que podía ver la puerta de entrada al castillo.

Por más que lo intentaran, nadie tenía el poder suficiente para arruinarle aquella felicidad. Ni la descerebrada de su hermana, ni el pedante de su novio, ni ese profesorucho de Dumbledore, ni… -sus ojos brillaron. –… el traidor de su primo. Sirius era la vergüenza de la familia. Un asqueroso Gryffindor que renegaba y ridiculizaba a un linaje con siglos de historia. Cuando pensaba en él, tres adjetivos acudían a su mente: ingrato, traidor y –por mucho que le doliera. –sexy.

-¿A-Adónde vas, Bella? –le preguntó su hermana sorprendida.

-A divertirme un rato, Cissy. A divertirme un rato.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No.

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la gran turbe que se arremolinaba alrededor de la pareja del momento. Sirius Black y James Potter representaban todo aquello que Bellatrix odiaba: compañerismo, fraternidad y popularidad. Los alumnos de las otras casas se apartaban movidos por una fuerza invisible ante la llegada de aquella mortal serpiente, sus ojos reflejaban el placer de haber localizado a una jugosa presa. En el centro de toda aquella farsa, James casi no podía respirar por la risa que le producía ver a un Severus Snape con el pelo rosa y un vestido de flores, siendo ridiculizado por una tercera parte de Hogwarts.

Los labios de Bellatrix se curvaron en una sonrisa infantil, mientras observaba el espectáculo. Sus compañeros más próximos le lanzaban miradas desconfiadas a la muchacha, mientras que los Slytherin que habían reparado en su presencia esperaban impacientes en lo que desembocaría aquella condenada sonrisa.

-Mirad al pobre Severus, quizás vestido de esta manera aprenda la lección y deje de molestar a nuestras leonas. –Sirius rió.

Los ojos de Bella relampaguearon por las palabras de su primo. _¡Estúpido Snape! _

-Sí y si con el vestido no es suficiente, esto le dejara las ideas claras respecto a tocar las novias de otros –en el mismo instante en el que el puño de Potter golpeaba el rostro del desgraciado de Severus una luz y un grito surgió de algún punto indefinido de la multitud.

_-¡Mistelenium!_ –el cuerpo de James salió despedido varios metros atrás y un murmullo se difundió entre los espectadores, unido a una ovación por parte de las serpientes.

Sirius buscó furioso el foco de aquel hechizo. Cuando lo localizó, todas las palabras se esfumaron de su boca.

-Hola primito –dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras con movimientos insinuantes se acercaba a Snape.

-Bella… creía que las serpientes cazaban solas –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Eso depende de la envergadura del león –en ningún momento ella bajó su varita y Sirius volvió a alzar la suya. James seguía inconsciente fuera del ángulo de visión de su amigo. –Parece que el estúpido de Potter tenía sueño.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

-Zorra desquiciada. Cómo le hayas hecho algo a James, te juro que…

-Que, ¿qué? –su voz se elevó. –Si vas a atacarme por la espalda, Pettegrew, asegúrate de que tus torpes pies no hagan el ruido de un elefante. –se giró. -_¡Petrificus totalus! _–el cuerpo rígido de Peter cayó a escasos centímetros de ella. Volvió su atención a Sirius. -¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah sí! Estabas amenazándome.

Soltó otra carcajada.

-Perdona que me ría, pero es muy gracioso. Por cierto, ¿dónde está el rarito de Lupin? Anoche fue luna llena, ¿no?

-Zorra…

-Gracias.

Él alzó más su varita. Ella ni se inmutó.

-Yo de ti no haría eso, primo. Coge al inútil de Potter y lárgate de aquí –después de varios segundos de debate moral interno, Sirius decidió que aquello era, efectivamente, lo más recomendable. Ya habría tiempo para represalias. Se echó a James a hombros y con un gesto le indicó a otros dos Gryffindor que cargaran con Pettegrew. Cuando ya casi habían salido del círculo, la voz de su prima les llegó como un jarro de agua helada. –Y dile a la zorra de Evans que se aleje de las serpientes sino quiere acabar envenenada.

No hubo réplica. Solo el grito silencioso de un ego masculino gravemente herido.

_-Nueve, diez… se lo va a comer… _

-¿Cómo dices?

-Es una antigua canción de cuna de un lindo gatito. Aguanta, va a escocer.

-¡AUCH!

Volvía a estar en las mazmorras y en compañía ni más ni menos que del larguirucho y grasiento Severus Snape. No pudo evitar reprimir una mirada lasciva cuando él gimió de dolor, porque ese era el mayor afrodisíaco que podía dársele. Dolor. Muerte. Destrucción. Y en aquel chico podía adivinar todos y cada uno de aquellos estados. Esos ojos marrones escondían una miseria que sobrepasaba la suya propia y no pudo evitar gemir de rabia cuando lanzó sus labios contra los suyos y él no respondió al beso desesperado.

-¿Qué-qué haces? –preguntó atónito.

Ella lo miró con desdén.

-Creo que es algo bastante evidente.

-Pero yo… tú… esto no está bien.

Bellatrix disfrutó con la incomodidad del muchacho.

-Si cierras los ojos puedo ser la pelirroja que deseas. Yo también cerraré los míos, te lo prometo.

Él no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando los labios de la morena trabajaban su cuello. Se pegó a él, dejándole notar por primera vez la perfecta anatomía de una mujer. Después de la impresión inicial, el cuerpo de Severus comenzó a funcionar de manera completamente independiente a su cerebro. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta las caderas de la chica y empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos por cada lametón que ella le regalaba.

Una vez sucumbió, ella abandonó aquella fachada de estúpida Gryffindor e incluso en la imaginación del muchacho, la pelirroja desapareció dando paso a aquella amazona asesina. Las caricias se convirtieron en arañados y los besos en mordiscos. Él volvió a gemir, esta vez de dolor, y ella aumentó la presión. Había visto la miseria en sus ojos sí, pero también la debilidad. En el nuevo mundo que estaba a punto de erigirse no quedaría lugar para los débiles, ella misma se encargaría de librarse de ellos, pero antes de que eso ocurriera también se encargaría de darle a su señor guerreros fuertes y dignos para su causa.

Por eso mordía a Snape, para infectarlo con su maldad, para convertirlo en el guerrero que ella sabía había bajo aquella fachada insulsa y poco agraciada. Rompería sus votos de castidad, sí. Había acudido con un niño y le entregaría a su señor todo un hombre. Condenaría su alma un poco más con tal de crear a alguien a su imagen y semejanza. Jugaría a ser Dios y ganaría.

La batalla estaba a punto de comenzar y mientras ella luchaba su propia guerra en una fría mazmorra de Hogwarts, era a su Señor Oscuro a quién imaginaba debajo de ella.

_¿Qué tal? Quejas, Howlers, tomates, jamones, dulces, cosas ricas... Lo que sea! Dadle al GO!! _


End file.
